A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko
by Alabaster86
Summary: I write about one important event in each of the first ten years of the couple's life together.
1. Chapter 1

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year One

During that first tumultuous year of Zuko's reign as Fire Lord, he proposed to Mai. Zuko couldn't see the point of waiting. Yes, he was busy. Yes, some people wanted him dead. And yes, there were years of hard work ahead. But Mai's wonderful and continued presence in his life overrode all of that. Mai was his girl, his one and only girl and he wanted to marry her. So he asked one evening after supper, about six months after his coronation. He stumbled a bit over his words. Zuko was accustomed to speaking in front of people now, but Mai was different. He'd had something prepared in his mind but decided to speak spontaneously instead. Mai smiled a bit at his awkwardness. That was one of the qualities that endeared him so much to her. The young Fire Lord managed to get the words out eventually and Mai accepted without any hesitation.

Five months later, with all their friends and family present and in front of the Fire Nation, Zuko and Mai exchanged their vows. Reaching for Mai's hand and squeezing it gently, Zuko turned to face his people, more sure than ever that he could restore their honor.


	2. Chapter 2

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

These are just a series of little one-shots I felt inspired to do. I wanted to write about one important/memorable moment or event in each year of the first decade of Mai's and Zuko's life together. These moments are not singular moments in time but rather events and the leading up to those events. Some are longer and more detailed than others. Here's the first one.

Avatar and all its characters are the creation of Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Year Two

Sokka and Suki were getting married in a traditional water tribe ceremony on Kyoshi Island so as to combine both their cultures. Mai and Zuko had been wed a short seven months earlier and had not yet had a honeymoon.

"Maybe we can kill three birds with one stone," suggested Mai.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked his wife.

"Well, we go to Kyoshi Island for Sokka's and Suki's wedding, visit with Ty Lee and stay a few extra days and have that honeymoon you keep talking about but haven't had the time for."

"Hmm," Zuko considered. "That's not a bad idea. But where are Sokka and Suki honeymooning?"

"Kyoshi Island," groaned Mai.

Zuko slapped his forehead with the palm of his right hand. "We'll probably be in a cabin right next to them."

"It might be fun, Zuko. You and Sokka get along so well and you know how much I like Suki. But we'll have to ask them first."

"Yeah, but I'm not honeymooning with Sokka," he complained.

Mai sent a letter to Suki mentioning the honeymoon. Suki was of the same mind as Mai. So late spring rolled around and the royal couple travelled to the Earth Kingdom island. There were reunions with Toph and with Aang and Katara. The island was awash with blue Water Tribe colors in combination with the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom. Mai and Zuko stood out, wearing their red. Piandao wore black and gold.

The ceremony was lovely and the party afterwards loud, exuberant and fun-filled.

Tired and mildly drunk, Zuko retired to his and Mai's cabin. Mai stayed at the party, chatting with Suki. Lying down on the comfortable bed, Zuko fell asleep quickly. A few minutes later, the cabin door creaked opened and a figure entered the room. It walked towards the bed, carrying something in its arms.

"I smell flowers," Zuko thought to himself, half in sleep and half out.

The quiet figure put a huge bunch of flowers on the pillow next to Zuko's head.

"Mai, you brought me flowers?"

Sokka shrieked and bolted from the cabin.

Please review if you have the time. I would love to hear from you, positive or negative or anywhere in between.


	3. Chapter 3

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 3

Zuko had been Fire Lord for two and a half years. It was late winter and Mai was five months pregnant. The baby would be born in early summer. Mai felt awkward and slightly uncomfortable. Every day Zuko told her she looked beautiful. Mai never tired of hearing those words. Almost every night, they made love. Zuko, fascinated by her changing body, traced her rounded belly with his tongue and then covered it with soft kisses.

"There's a baby in there," he said every night with equal awe.

"Yes, Zuko," Mai replied patiently.

He caressed her tender breasts, wondering at their change as well. Drawing a nipple gently into his mouth, Zuko massaged the other breast with his hand. Mai moaned softly. Every feeling, every sensation in her body was heightened and Zuko's ministrations were driving her mad.

"Now, Zuko, I can't take it anymore," she demanded. Zuko obliged happily, entering her quickly. After just a few strokes, Mai cried out in release. She gripped Zuko's arm tightly and bit into her lip hard enough to draw blood. Excited, Zuko sucked her lower lip into his mouth. His movements became more intense and his release soon followed.

"Oh, Agni, Mai, I can't get enough of you. You look so lovely."

Mai flushed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the child's due date approached, Zuko often found himself daydreaming in meetings instead of concentrating on treaties and trade and reparations. He thought about small, soft, sweet - smelling infants. He secretly hoped for a daughter, one who looked like Mai. A son would be wonderful too.

Mai began to dread the pain of childbirth. Everyone from her mother, to Katara, to the palace staff had told her stories about labor and childbirth. Some were positively horrifying. Others were not. Mai's mind focused on the horrifying.

Early on the third day after the due date, Mai yelped in pain. Zuko rushed to her side, a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, Zuko, you had better get the midwife."

"I'm going," he said, his voice slightly panicked. He returned shortly with both the midwife and the palace physician.

Mai was hunched over and in obvious discomfort. The midwife instructed her to lie on the bed and proceeded to examine her.

"It's almost time to push, but not quite yet. Fire Lord Zuko, I suggest that you leave now."

"Oh, no, I'm staying with Mai. She's not doing this alone. That's my child too."

"But, but…" the old woman sputtered. "Your father wasn't in the room for your birth and your grandfather wasn't in the room for your father's birth."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Zuko stated dryly. "I do things differently. I love my wife and I want to be here for her and see my child born. End of story."

"Fine," she said tersely, knowing she could do nothing anyway. No previous royal male had wanted to be present at the birth of a child.

"Zuko," Mai shrieked. "Stop arguing with the old hag and get over here."

Zuko smiled apologetically at the midwife, but she just shrugged, having been called much worse in her years of service at the palace.

"And get him out of here," Mai yelled, pointing at the physician. "We don't need him. "

Zuko led him to the door instructing the man to wait outside in case a need arose.

Mai endured another two hours of severe pains before she could begin the pushing process. Zuko held her hand and whispered encouraging words. Mai grit her teeth and squeezed Zuko's hand hard. She didn't want to be one of those women who screamed and cried all through labor. She could take the pain.

"Mai, it's alright to scream," Zuko said.

"I will not scream," she hissed, wincing as another contraction hit her like a wave of fire.

Zuko brushed the damp hair off her forehead and placed a light kiss there. "It's almost over," he whispered. "Our baby's almost here."

"That's easy for you to say, Zuko. You're not doing anything," Mai snapped.

"Push," yelled the midwife. "The head is crowning."

Mai felt intense, burning pain and whimpered softly. "This better be worth it," she joked and pushed again.

"Just one more time, Mai," the old lady prodded.

Mai gave the final push her all, grunting with the effort. Zuko quietly thought to himself that childbirth was a messy business.

A strong and healthy cry filled the room. Zuko looked over at the midwife. She held a squirming, gooey, beautiful infant in her hands. Zuko beamed.

"Well, look at that," the midwife declared. "You two have a very active, healthy daughter."

She wiped the baby off quickly, bundled her in a blanket and placed her in Mai's waiting arms. Mai's eyes shone with joy and unshed tears. "Zuko, look, there's a baby here."

"I know," he replied, kissing Mai softly on the lips and ghosting his fingers across his daughter's cheek.

"Keiko, that's her name," Mai decided, looking to Zuko for agreement.

"That's a lovely name," the Fire Lord said, looking down at his daughter once again.

"Here, Zuko, you hold her," Mai offered, shifting slightly and holding out her arms. Zuko took the bundle gingerly, supporting her tiny head. He looked into his daughter's light gold eyes and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 4

The fourth year of Zuko's reign began auspiciously. Trade between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom and both Water Tribes was thriving. People were generally happy and prosperous.

Zuko had made several important reforms to the education system, the legal system and to the role of Fire Lord itself. He didn't sit behind a wall of intimidating flames, using absolute rule. Instead, he worked with ministers and civilian advisors, trying to find the best solution to all the problems his nation faced.

While his nation had finally begun to thrive post-war, his sister, Azula, had done the opposite. Despite three years of talk with doctors, and Fire Sages, visits from Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee, her condition remained the same. Zuko had come to terms with Azula and all that she had done. Though ruthless and cruel, Zuko also believed that within Azula there was a lost little girl; a girl who had been used by her father and then tossed aside. He hoped that one day that girl would come forward. She never did. Azula shifted between days of complete silence and days of raging mania. No one got through to her. The last few weeks had seen a change. She didn't eat. She looked at no one, not lifting her head from her pillow. Her frame grew skeletal, her breathing ragged. The healers notified Zuko of Azula's downward turn. If she didn't start eating soon, she would die within a few days.

Zuko entered her room, crouching down beside her bed. "Azula," he whispered. "It's Zuko. I've brought some soup for you. I can help you with it."

No response. "Come on, Azula. You need to eat or you'll die."

No response. Zuko sighed. "Is that what you want, Azula, to die? We're all trying to help you, but if you've given up, there's nothing the doctors, the sages or anyone can do. Please eat. Don't end your life like this, Azula. Fight. You love to fight so do it for yourself. Remember how strong you used to be. Show me that strength."

No response. Zuko placed the bowl of soup on the floor gently. He stood up and let his hand hover over his sister's head. He quickly brushed his hand across her forehead, turned and left the room. Shoulders slumped, he shook his head at the healers' inquiring looks. He walked slowly back to the palace, thinking about Azula and how terribly wrong everything had gone for her.

The next evening, after Zuko and Mai had put little Keiko to bed, a messenger knocked quietly on their sitting room door. "The healers wish to see you, my Lord."

Zuko turned around, catching Mai's eyes. "I'll get Sun to stay here and watch Keiko. I want to come with you."

The Fire Lord nodded. A few minutes later, they were headed up the stone path to the healing house. Zhiang, the head healer, greeted Mai and Zuko . "I am sorry, my Lord, but your sister died a few minutes ago."

Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and squeezed. "Thank you, Zhiang. Mai and I would like to say goodbye."

The couple continued on to Azula's private room on the top floor of the building. She was lying on her back on the bed, eyes closed. For the first time in years, a look of tranquility was on her face. Zuko and Mai both approached the bed. Mai bent down and placed a kiss on the princess's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Azula. Things should have been so much better for you." She backed away from the bed, giving Zuko his chance. Zuko took Azula's cooling hand in his. He rubbed his thumb gently over her prominent knuckles.

"I wish I could have helped you, Azula. I wish we had been happy. I wish we had been normal. But we weren't. I tried. I really, really tried." The Fire Lord's eyes sparkled with tears and he angrily wiped his arm across them. Abruptly, he stood up straight and looked at Mai. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Mai just nodded.

The next evening, Mai and Zuko held a private funeral for Azula. There was no time for Ty Lee to make it from Kyoshi Island, and no one else wanted to come. Dressed in traditional white, the couple watched the body burn and the smoke rise into the darkening sky.


	5. Chapter 5

________________________________________________________________________________

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 5

Finding time for family fun when you are the Fire Lord is a difficult task. But Zuko was determined to spend a lot of time with his wife and daughter, both together and separately. He refused to be a non-involved, aloof father or an absent husband. The happier he was the better job he did. And his family made him very happy.

So during the summer of his fifth year as Fire Lord, Zuko asked Mai if she wanted to spend a week on Ember Island, just her and Keiko and him. The family vacation home was repaired a few years earlier. Suki and Sokka had already used it a few times for getaways. Mai was pleased with the idea. Keiko was excited too, but at a fresh two years old, she was excited about almost everything.

With her dark, shiny hair in a pert ponytail and her golden eyes shining, Keiko dragged her little bag full of clothes and toys down the hallway outside the bedrooms.

"Ready, Daddy," she called to Zuko who was a few steps ahead of her.

He turned. A warm smile lit up his face. "Can you carry that all by yourself, Keiko?" he asked with a broad wink.

"I dunno, Daddy," she replied, frowning with concentration.

Mai emerged from Keiko's room carrying a stuffed dragon. "Keiko, you forgot your dragon," she called to her determined little girl.

Keiko dropped her bag and ran back down the hall toward her mother. "Sokka," she called. Mai giggled and Zuko snorted. Keiko insisted on naming her favorite toy after her favorite "uncle". She and the Water Tribe man had a close bond. "I almos left you," she said, taking the toy and hugging it close.

"Okay, are we all ready to leave?" asked Zuko.

"Yes," both Mai and Keiko replied.

The family walked to the harbor. Zuko refused to use palanquins. They were part of the old Fire Nation. Two guards followed a short distance behind and another two were slightly ahead. Keiko grew tired after ten minutes of walking and half carrying, half dragging her bag. Zuko swept her up into his arms and she laughed happily. A boat awaited them. Since Keiko loved animals so much, Zuko arranged for a giant sea lion to pull the boat to Ember Island.

The water was choppy and Keiko got sick. Zuko held her tightly so she could vomit over the side of the boat. He handed her off to Mai who wiped off her mouth with a cloth and held the girl in her lap.

"Are you feeling better, Keiko?" Mai inquired, running her hand across the child's sweaty brow.

"My tummy's still sick," she replied. "I wanna have a nap."

"Alright, sleep then. When you wake up, the boat ride will be over and you can play in the sand."

"Okay," she agreed, nestling into her mother's chest. Mai smiled at Zuko over their daughter's head. The Fire Lord was watching the waves and thinking about his time on Ember Island with his parents and little sister. Often Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten would come too. Those days had been happy, at least from his young child's perspective.

The small boat docked outside the family vacation home. Keiko awoke and looked around blearily. "We're here?" she asked.

"Mm hmm," Zuko answered, grabbing the bags, while Mai walked hand in hand with their daughter up the wooden dock. The house was large, but tiny compared to the palace. It was built further away from the beach than most of the surrounding homes and a steep stone path led to a stone stairway which led to the front door. The huge double doors were sheltered by an overhang. The house was built on wooden posts to prevent high water from flooding it. An enormous outcropping of rock dominated the skyline behind it, as if providing both shelter and protection to the royal family's home. The front had several windows each giving a great view of the beach. It was traditional Fire Nation white with a red tile roof.

The cook and housekeeper Zuko hired from the small town on Ember Island waited in the doorway for the royal family. Keiko pulled away from Mai's hand and ran the rest of the way to the house. She struggled up the steps, excited to meet new people.

Hi," she said. "I'm Keiko. That's Daddy and Mommy."

Zuko and Mai shook their heads at Keiko's precociousness. She was quite articulate for a two year old.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," said the housekeeper with a deep bow. "My name is Suzumi. And this is Chung. I'm the housekeeper and he's the cook."

"Oh," replied Keiko. "Can I see my room?"

"How about we ask your parents first," Suzumi suggested.

"Its fine, Keiko," Mai said, reaching the front doorway.

"Yay," the little girl shouted.

"Your rooms are ready, my lord, and lunch will be served shortly," Suzumi said to Zuko before turning to leave with Keiko.

"Thanks," Zuko replied. "We can find our way."

Zuko carried the bags up to the largest bedroom and tossed them on the bed. Keiko came running into the room shortly after babbling about how great her room was.

"I've got your bag her, Keiko. Do you want to change into your swimsuit and go down to the beach for a while? You can have your lunch outside too," Mai offered.

Yes, yes," the toddler agreed enthusiastically.

Their first day on Ember Island passed quickly and the trio was all ready for bed early.

"Can we have a fire at the beach tomorrow, Daddy?" Keiko asked sleepily as her parents tucked her in.

"Sure," Zuko agreed readily. "And we'll build some sandcastles, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed as her eyes closed. Mai kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered good night. Zuko extinguished the bedside lamp and they walked down the hallway to their own bedroom.

"I'm tired," he moaned. "Who knew vacationing as a parent was so hard?"

"Well, you're going to be even more tired next year."

"What do you mean?" the Fire Lord asked.

"We're going to have two children with us instead of one," Mai revealed.

"Oh…oh," Zuko stuttered, slow to realize Mai's meaning. "We're going to have another baby."

He reached for his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I can't think of anything that would make me happier."


	6. Chapter 6

________________________________________________________________________________

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 6

For over five years, Zuko looked for his mother. He didn't actually wander the world himself, scouring every village or questioning every citizen. The Fire Lord very subtly had others do the searching for him. It was impossible to leave the capitol for an extended period of time. His presence was needed. Zuko's father, Ozai, had provided very little useful information. All he could, or all he was willing to tell Zuko, was that she was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. He claimed not to have had any contact with her since she left all those years ago when Zuko was ten years old. Consequently, Zuko did not even know if Ursa was alive. He continued to hope that she was.

Zuko first got word that his mother was indeed alive a month after the birth of his second child, another daughter. This girl he and Mai named Emiko. Mai gave birth about six weeks into the new year and so winter was almost over when he got that important hawk. One of his men had heard mention of a woman matching Ursa's description in a very small, very isolated Earth Kingdom village. The woman who looked like Ursa apparently lived by herself outside this village. She taught many of the village children how to read and write plus some basic mathematics and world history. In gratitude, the villagers kept her in food and clothing.

"Mai," Zuko said to his wife, scroll in hand. "We may have found my mother."

"Really?" she asked sounding surprised. "After all this time, they've found her? I hope it's true, Zuko. I know how badly you want to see your mom again, and how much you want her to meet her granddaughters. I'd love to see her again too."

"I'm eager for her to see you too, Mai," the Fire Lord replied, smiling and placing his hand on Mai's back. "I refuse to get worked up, though. I don't want any more disappointments."

Mai moved closer to her husband. She placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close. "When will you know for sure it's your mother," Mai asked.

"When Chiyo sends another hawk either confirming the story or not, we'll know. Until then, there's nothing to do but wait."

Giving Zuko a quick kiss, Mai removed herself from his embrace. "I'm going to see about lunch. Are you going to eat with the children and me?"

"I'll be there," he said smiling. "I've got that meeting with The Northern Water Tribe first, though. I better get moving. It will look bad if I'm late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed before Zuko received another hawk. He opened the scroll excitedly, Mai beside him.

"What does it say?" she asked impatiently.

"It's my mother," Zuko said softly. "Chiyo enclosed a letter from her."

Almost reverently, the Fire Lord opened the second scroll and began to read.

**My dearest Zuko,**

**Let me first say that you make me so very proud. My son is the Fire Lord, one who brings honor to the Fire Nation, not shame like the three who came before you. **

**You have never left my thoughts, dear boy. I know of all your struggles and trials. I have my ways of hearing things. And I know of your present happiness with Mai and your two daughters. It pleases me very much.**

**But, I am not the woman you knew as your mother, Zuko. That night I left, I did things I did not think myself capable of. I did them to protect you, my beloved son. I no longer belong in the Fire Nation. My life is here in this small village with these good people. It's difficult to explain but I just cannot go back, ever. Perhaps one day, you can visit me here and I can meet my grandchildren.**

**I learned of Azula's death. My heart is broken. Despite what she may have thought, I loved her. She was my little girl. You can understand that now, Zuko.**

**Part of me will always feel guilty for leaving you behind with Ozai. He hurt you so badly. But if I had taken you, who knows what would have happened to you or to the world. I believe that your journey was a necessary if very trying one. And you emerged from all the pain the same sweet, kind person you always were, but wiser and better able to lead your nation.**

**I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't contacted you since you became Fire Lord. Why didn't I tell you that I'm alive? Oh, Zuko, you lived without me for twelve years. You are doing very well. I suppose I thought that I would only complicate things for you. People will talk and people will ask questions about what happened that night all those years ago. But now that you know and Chiyo knows and other people too, we must make the best of it. I can send you letters and you can write to me. When you have time, come to see me. That is the best that I can do. Please forgive me.**

**Love,**

**Mother**

Zuko set the scroll down carefully, saying nothing, his face impassive. Mai snatched up the scroll and her eyes quickly scanned the writing. "Are you alright, Zuko?" she asked tentatively, expecting tears or tantrums.

Zuko took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm tenderly. "Do you know what?" the Fire Lord asked his wife.

"No," she answered.

"I'm just fine," he said smiling. "Let's go see our little girls."


	7. Chapter 7

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 7

Zuko had never been to The Southern Air Temple. Even during his years of searching for the avatar, he never set foot there. The Fire Nation did not have air balloons back then and there was no other way up but walking(unless one had a huge, six-legged flying bison, of course). Literally situated among the clouds, the temple was built atop a mountain, one of many in a steep chain of jagged peaks. It was a spectacular site. He, Mai, Keiko and Emiko had traveled there for the wedding of Aang and Katara. They took a Fire Nation balloon to the base of the mountain and waited for Appa to come down and fly them up to the temple.

The season was mid spring. There was a distinct nip in the air and the mountains held on to their snowy covers. Keiko, almost trembling with excitement about riding on Appa, stomped her foot impatiently.

"When is Appa coming? I want to see Sokka and his babies. Oh, and I wanna see Aang and Katara too, and Uncle Iroh and Toph and Suki."

Mai looked at Zuko and rolled her eyes. "He'll be here soon, Keiko," she said. "Why don't you go play tag with Daddy?"

"Oh, thanks," Zuko complained teasingly as Keiko made a swift beeline for her father. "You got me, Keiko. Now run." Dressed in a bright red coat, the brighter the better where Keiko was concerned, the small girl stood out against the bits of snow still on the ground, the budding green and the brown of the soil. At almost four years old, she was inquisitive, always busy and a bit temperamental. She had an affectionate, loving nature and enjoyed playing jokes. Zuko often said that she must have gotten that trait from Iroh.

Little Emiko was just fifteen months old. She toddled around quite well, occasionally breaking into a stuttering run. Mai set her loose on the ground. The toddler needed to burn off some energy. Her dark hair, still fairly short, was pulled up into a tiny pony tail. She ran, then stopped, ran again and finally tripped on a stone, falling down on her hands and knees and breaking into a mournful cry. Zuko, the doting father, picked her up swiftly and covered her tearstained face with kisses, tickling her at the same time. She giggled, quickly forgetting the trauma of skinned knees.

"Hey, girls, look up! I see Appa. And Keiko, Sokka's steering him."

"Yay, yay," Keiko screamed.

"Yay, yay, yay," Emiko cried in imitation.

"Stop copying me, Miko," Keiko said petulantly.

"Your sister is only copying you because she loves you, Keiko. Don't be too hard on her," Zuko chastised gently.

Appa landed lightly for a huge animal. "Well if it isn't my favorite Fire Family," Sokka declared. "How are you guys? C'mon, get onboard. Everyone else has already arrived."

"Sokka, Sokka," Keiko cried.

"Hey there, cutie," he replied as Zuko handed her up to the Water Tribe man. Mai climbed up next and Zuko handed Emiko over to her. The Fire Lord then sprinted aboard, grabbing hold of his younger daughter.

They were at the temple in a matter of minutes. Keiko babbled to Sokka the whole time. He listened good naturedly. "Is this what I have to look forward to with the twins?" he asked then turned to Keiko. "You never stop talking, do you?"

"Trust me," said Mai wryly, "you don't the half of it."

Suki was outside with her and Sokka's twins, a boy, Hiro, and a girl, Kana. They were a little over two years old and both dynamos. Suki was having trouble keeping both of them from running off. Jumping off Appa, Sokka snatched up his daughter and brought her over to Keiko. "Why don't you play with Keiko? Uncle Zuko can watch you."

Zuko shot Sokka a dirty look and said "Fine, I'll watch them for a little while." The Fire Lord patted Kana's head. "Do you want to play tag, Kana?" he asked affectionately. "I'll bet you can catch your daddy very easily. He's slow."

"Oh, yeah, I don't think so. Go for Uncle Zuko. He's the oldest so he's probably the slowest too."

Kana and Keiko giggled while Mai and Suki exchanged knowing looks. With Emiko in tow, Mai walked over to Suki. "The twins keep you busy, I see." she said. "Is it hard having two the same age?"

They launched into a discussion about children, talking quietly as they watched the other kids play. A few minutes later, Aang approached having heard all the screaming and laughter.

"Zuko, Mai, I'm so glad that you guys are here. He gave Mai a quick embrace and picked Emiko up, holding her close. "You're so pretty," he whispered to her. She beamed up at the airbender, captivated by his bright blue tattoos. Setting Emiko down, he walked over to Zuko. The two hugged warmly.

"I couldn't get married without you here, Zuko. It's good to see you."

"I'm very happy for you, Aang and I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

"You're very lucky. Your family is beautiful," Aang said almost wistfully.

"Thanks," Zuko beamed. "They really are. And you'll have your own one day soon."

"I know," Aang agreed.

"Where's Katara?" the Fire Lord asked.

"She's inside the temple, supervising the decorating."

"I thought Sokka would be in charge of decorating," Zuko replied loud enough for the Water Tribe man to hear.

"Very funny, Zuko, very funny, you know, I liked you better when you didn't joke."

"If you and Mai are ready, I can show you to your rooms. Then I would really love to give you a tour of the temple. We've put a lot of work into it." Zuko, as part of the Fire Nation reparations, had given money, material and manpower to Aang's cause of bringing the Air Temples back to their former glory.

"That would be great, Aang." They walked over to Mai and told her of their plans. She gathered up the girls and they followed Aang into the temple and to their comfortable rooms. The airbender left, giving the family time to settle in. Putting down their bags and unpacking, the family waited for Aang's return. He brought Katara, who greeted them all warmly. Why don't you two walk ahead with Aang while I spend some time with your girls? Is that alright, Mai?" Katara asked.

"Fine by me," Mai replied.

Aang gave the couple an extensive tour while Katara, Keiko and Emiko dawdled behind, talking and giggling. The temple was truly beautiful. Zuko felt a pang of guilt and sadness. It was his ancestor, Rozin, who had wiped out the entire Air Nomad culture, except for Aang. Zuko sometimes wondered how Aang remained so positive and cheerful.

The last stop of the tour was a massive chamber with a huge door that could open only with airbending. A large statue of Aang's old friend, Monk Gyatso stood guard outside. Inside were hundreds of statues of previous avatars. Aang led Mai and Zuko over to Avatar Roku.

"This is your great grandfather Roku," Aang said quietly.

Zuko approached the likeness slowly and caressed it with his right hand. "Great grandfather," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Behind them Katara and the girls entered the chamber. "It's spooky in here," Keiko complained.

"It's just a little dark, that's all," Katara soothed.

"Girls, come here," Zuko said to his daughters. He lifted Emiko up and held Keiko's hand. "This man is Avatar Roku. He is your great-great-grandfather."

"Wow," Keiko exclaimed. "Are all these people avatars?"

"Yep," Aang acknowledged. "There are a lot of them, right?"

"Yeah," the little girl agreed. "But it's still scary in here."

The tour over, the group walked back to the main building which housed the living quarters. On the way they passed a gravesite. Aang stopped briefly, bowing. "Zuko, we buried Monk Gyatso's remains here. He was such a good friend to me and to Roku as well."

Zuko bowed respectfully, feeling that pang again.

The wedding day dawned sunny and a bit warmer than the previous one. The hall was filled with people from all nations, from Katara's family to the Kyoshi Warriors to the Mechanist and Teo. Almost everyone Aang had touched along his journey to the Fire Nation was in attendance. Aang wore his yellow monk's robe while Katara wore a traditional Water Tribe wedding dress. Her mother's betrothal necklace still graced her neck and she reached for it several times during the ceremony. Both Mai's and Zuko's thoughts drifted back to their own happy wedding day over five years earlier. The crowd broke into raucous applause when the couple finally kissed.

Ty Lee bounded over to Mai and wrapped her up in a huge hug. "Wow, Mai, you look amazing. I'm so thrilled to see you. Get over here, Zuko. I'm going to hug you too."

Mai looked over at her husband. "Don't fight it, Zuko."

"And where are those adorable little girls? Oh, Agni, they are soooo cute. Give Aunt Ty Lee a hug."

"Here comes Uncle," Zuko told Mai as Iroh approached, fighting his way through the crowd.

"Ah, nephew, here you are," he exclaimed, pulling the young man in for a hug. "Is Ty Lee hogging my beautiful grand nieces?"

"She is, Uncle," Zuko replied with a grin.

"Mai, you look lovely as always," Iroh complimented as he gave her a warm hug.

Flushing slightly, she returned the embrace. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Now, I'm going to wrestle those girls of yours away from Ty Lee. I want to visit with you later, though."

"Definitely," Zuko agreed.

"There was a time not very long ago, when I could count on one hand the number of people I cared about and who cared about me," the Fire Lord said, turning to his wife.

"How things have changed," she agreed, linking her arm through his.


	8. Chapter 8

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Author's Note: This chapter, instead of focusing on one event is a series of short vignettes taking place over a few days. They will feature people in Zuko's and Mai's lives that we haven't seen as of yet in the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Year 8

Early in the eighth year of their lives together, Mai discovered that she was expecting her and Zuko's third child. Due in very late summer, Mai declared, "This baby is the last one. You only show up to help make it and I do the rest of the work. I say three children are enough."

Not wanting to argue with her and perfectly content with three anyway, Zuko agreed easily.

"You're not going to fight for more kids?" Mai asked. She looked surprised. Zuko had taken to fatherhood in a way she hadn't expected. She always knew that her husband would love his children and be a good father. Zuko himself had worried for a time about repeating the sins of _his_ father. As time went by and he grew more and more comfortable as a parent, the Fire Lord formed intensely close bonds with each of his daughters, making sure to spend time with both each day no matter how full his schedule. It was Zuko they both ran to when they were hurt or excited or wanted affection. If she weren't so in love with her husband and happy for him, she may have been a little jealous. Her daughters loved her and she loved them. But, at least for now, they were closer to Zuko.

"Mai, honestly, three kids is plenty. We have our hands full now."

"Good," she said, relieved. She turned over in their bed, adjusting the pillow beneath her head. Zuko turned too and molded his body to her back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you happy about the baby?" Mai whispered.

"Very," Zuko breathed softly in her ear.

Mai's brother Tom-Tom was almost ten years old. She had never been particularly close to him but after she had her own children, Mai looked at Tom-Tom in a different light. She went out of her way to forge a bond with him and he responded, visiting the palace often from across the street where he lived with Mai's parents. Zuko enjoyed spending time with the boy too. At ten, Zuko figured he was old enough to start using swords and Tom-Tom was thrilled. The day after Mai's announcement to Zuko about the impending birth of their third child, her brother bounded into their sitting room looking for a lesson in sword handling.

"Where's Zuko," he asked Mai excitedly. "He's supposed to give me a lesson today. It's the week-end, so he shouldn't be busy."

"Relax, brother. He's playing some game with the girls. He'll be back. He hasn't forgotten about his promise."

"Good," he replied, "Is there anything to eat?"

"You put Sokka to shame and me too. How do you manage to eat all the time?" Mai asked with eyes wide.

"I dunno. I'm always hungry. Mom says it's because I'm growing taller every day."

"I suppose," Mai agreed. "Are mom and dad going to be home later? I have something to tell them."

"I guess," replied Tom-Tom. "Is it something exciting?"

"I think so," Mai answered, and gave her brother a smirk. "Here's Zuko," she declared as her husband entered the room looking slightly frazzled.

"So much for relaxing on the weekend," he complained. "Those girls are crazy."

Mai smiled remembering the time Zuko had made the same comment years ago about her, Ty Lee and Azula. "Yes, we're a crazy bunch, unlike you mellow guys," she said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Mai. So Tom, are you ready for your lesson? You're going to start with a wooden sword. I don't need you slicing off your own finger or something worse. Your parents would kill me, unless your sister got to me first." Zuko turned to Mai and grinned.

"That's right," she agreed.

Taking her daughters with her, Mai walked across the street to her parents' house. Both were at home, her father was reading some letters while her mother arranged flowers in vases.

"Mai dear," she exclaimed when her daughter entered the main room of the spacious house. "You didn't tell us you were coming."

"I didn't realize I had to inform you of every visit," Mai said bitingly.

"Now, now, Mai, there's no need for that attitude. I certainly hope my granddaughters aren't picking that up. They must know how to behave properly and keep silent when they are around important people."

Mai sighed. Some things never changed. "My daughters are my worry, mom."

"Of course, dear," she agreed.

Mai dropped down onto a nearby couch and the girls sat on either side of her. "I have something to tell you, mom and dad," she stated nonchalantly. "Zuko and I are expecting another baby. It's due at the end of summer."

"Another sister or maybe a brother, mommy?" Keiko shrieked. "I can't wait!"

"Keiko, lower your voice," Mai's mother said sternly. "We don't scream inside the house."

"Yes, grandmother," Keiko agreed, a frown on her little face.

Mai looked at her mother angrily but bit her tongue. "Aren't you going to congratulate me, mom?" she asked

"Yes, of course, dear. Shen, did you hear?" she called to her husband. "Mai and Zuko are having another baby."

"Oh, yes, that's nice," Shen replied distractedly. "Is Tom-Tom at the palace?"

"Yeah, Zuko's giving him a sword fighting lesson," Mai answered dully.

"Ah, that's wonderful. Your brother is becoming a fine young man," Mai's father stated.

"I just remembered that I have something very important to do…back at the palace," Mai lied, wanting to leave and wondering why she had bothered to come in the first place. "Let's go, girls," she said, grabbing their hands. Neither Keiko nor Emiko argued.

"Okay, Tom, let's try that little routine again," Zuko encouraged the boy. "You're doing just fine."

Tom-Tom went through the moves Zuko had shown him, concentrating hard; wanting to please the man he looked upon like a brother.

"Good, very good," Zuko said, sounding pleased. "If you keep that up, you'll be using a real sword before you know it."

"Really?" Tom-Tom asked, eyes shining.

"Really," Zuko replied. "That's enough for today, though. Do you want to have lunch with us or are you going home?"

"Uh," the boy hesitated. "I have to go home. "I've got music lessons."

"Next time then," Zuko said agreeably. "Oh, did you hear that Mai and I are having another baby?" he asked.

"Wow," Tom-Tom exclaimed. "That's great. Maybe it will be a boy this time."

"Maybe," Zuko agreed. "But it doesn't matter."

Later that day, Keiko and Emiko were taking their naps and Zuko and Mai relaxed outside in the Palace Gardens. They sat at a small table set up under a huge, shady tree and enjoyed a cup of tea together.

"So how did Tom-Tom do?" Mai asked.

"He did well," Zuko replied. "After a few more lessons, he can try a real sword."

"I should teach him how to throw shuriken too. You never know when that can come in handy."

"You went to see your parents?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes. I told them about the baby. They were…indifferent is the word I would use. My mom got more excited chastising Keiko for screaming when _she_ heard about the baby. Nothing changes."

"Mai, don't worry about them. They love you and the kids. They're just too worried about propriety."

"I suppose," Mai said, sighing heavily.

Mai's uncle, the warden of The Boiling Rock Prison, came to the palace for dinner the next evening. Unmarried, ("I wonder why?" Zuko had often sarcastically said to Mai), he thought of Mai like a daughter. He still only tolerated Zuko, though, still not forgiving the Fire Lord for "breaking" his niece's heart all those years ago and ruining his "no one has ever escaped from my prison" record.

Keiko and Emiko loved the man. Though he was normally gruff and intimidating, with the girls he showed remarkable humour and tenderness. He told them stories of the prison and the prisoners, and they listened with wide eyes and open mouths. He told them stories of their mother's exploits with knives when she was much younger. He didn't say anything about Zuko.

Taking Mai aside, Zuko asked his wife, "When is he going to let it go? Why does he hate me so much?"

"Honestly, Zuko, he doesn't hate you. He's just protective of me."

"You don't need protection from me. Can't he see that we're happy?"

"Maybe after a few more years he'll finally realize it," Mai said hopefully. "Just be nice to him."

"I always am. And where does it get me?" the Fire Lord asked.

Mai shrugged. Zuko stomped off, a frown on his face. Waiting until he finished his stories, Zuko pulled the irritated looking man by the arm away from his daughters. "Chao, when are you going to start treating me decently? How can you still be angry with me?" he asked Mai's uncle.

"I don't treat you decently," Chao asked, feigning innocence.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Zuko replied irritably. "I'm your niece's husband. We have two children together and a third on the way."

Chao looked surprised. "Agni, Mai wanted to tell you that. She's going to kill me," the Fire Lord groaned. "You wouldn't consider pretending not to know when Mai tells you, would you," Zuko asked hopefully, a hint of desperation in his voice. "I hate when Mai's angry with me."

"Hmmm, seeing as you're providing me with another grand niece or nephew, perhaps I'll consider it." Chao stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Really, would you do that for me?"

"No," Chao replied with a wicked smirk.

Zuko's shoulders slumped. "It's going to be a long night."

A few days later, Zuko was notified that Ozai wished to speak with him. Seeing his father was something that he avoided unless absolutely necessary. Mai sometimes accompanied him and she offered go with him this time.

"Thanks, Mai, but do you really want to spend any time in that place?"

"No, idiot, but for you, I will," Mai replied honestly. Zuko scowled at the word idiot, and then smiled at the rest of her statement. "I hate it there but remember I did spend a few days in prison myself," Mai continued. "And my uncle is a prison warden. Besides, I'm curious."

"Maybe I shouldn't go at all."

"We're going, Zuko. You're just as curious as I am."

"Yeah, you're right," the Fire Lord agreed with a heavy sigh.

The pair walked out of the caldera that contained the palace city and along a rocky path that led to the prison. Enclosed within its own caldera, surrounded by a moat and literally built into a huge overhanging rock, the prison was an imposing place. Zuko held Mai's hand tightly in case she lost her footing.

"You don't have to be so overprotective, Zuko. I can walk just fine. I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"I don't care. I'm holding your hand anyway," the Fire Lord insisted.

"Oh, Agni!" Mai exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want, I'm still holding your hand."

Two guards met them as they crossed the drawbridge and reached the steps that led to the prison entrance. Bowing deeply, the guards led the way to Ozai's cell, the same one he had occupied for more than seven years. "This way, my Lord," said one guard, a grizzled old man who had worked there for over forty years.

"I remember," Zuko replied, still gripping Mai's hand; now not out of concern but out of apprehension. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as they made their way down the dim hallway, lit only by wall sconces bright with fire.

Ozai sat cross-legged in his cell, with his eyes closed as if in meditation. His eyes opened slowly when Zuko cleared his throat. Meeting his son's piercing gaze directly, Ozai spoke first.

"I see you brought your lovely wife, Zuko. I'm glad that she's here too."

Mai and Zuko exchanged a quick glance and Mai inched closer to her husband who still held her hand.

"And you're holding hands; how very sweet." Surprisingly, no sarcasm laced Ozai's words.

"What do you want, Ozai?" Zuko asked roughly.

"No pleasantries then, son? Alright, I'll get to the point."

"We've never exchanged pleasantries before. Why start now?" the Fire Lord asked.

"I have a request," Ozai stated flatly. "I would like ink and parchment brought to my cell. I want to write a letter."

"You asked to see me for just that?" Zuko responded angrily. "You could have relayed your request to a guard who could have gotten the message to me. Why did you have to drag me all the way out here? I have better things to do with my time."

Placing a calming hand on Zuko's arm, Mai pulled him back from the cell for a quiet word. The Fire Lord's face was flushed and his eyes sparkled with anger.

"Zuko, take it easy. Just hear him out and then we can leave. We're here already so we may as well listen."

"I can't stand the sight of him Mai. After all these years, I'm still furious with him"

"I know, but listen anyway."

Acquiescing, Zuko moved back to the cell and looked at his father. Mai stood beside him watching the exchange between father and son.

"Go on," Zuko said, his voice like flint.

"I would like to write a letter to my wife."

Zuko grabbed the cold metal bars of Ozai's cell, pulling himself forward. He pressed his face against the soothing cool of the metal and glared at his father.

"You want to what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I know that you found Ursa a couple of years ago and that you've been communicating with her."

"How exactly do you know all that?" Zuko hissed.

"I still have a few friends left in the Fire Nation. They provide me with interesting information. Don't worry. I'm not planning a coup. It wouldn't work anyway. Your people obviously love you."

"I find it hard to believe that you ever had friends at all," the Fire Lord said bitingly.

"Perhaps loyal follower is a better term, then," Ozai agreed. "Will you let me write to her?"

"Not without knowing why; why now? What do you have to say to her?"

"She is still my wife and we were happy once. I simply wish to express my regrets to her. I've done a lot of thinking over the last seven years. What else can I do? "

"What makes you think she wants to hear from you," Zuko asked demandingly.

"No one will force her to read it, Zuko. I'm doing this for myself, not for her. Now, will you let me write to her or not?"

Zuko looked to Mai who shrugged her shoulders. "What harm could it do?" she whispered to him.

"I'll think about it," Zuko conceded. "If I let you, how do you know I will even send it to my mother?"

"I don't," the former Fire Lord acknowledged. "I'll just have to trust you."

"That will be a first, won't it," Zuko said, grabbing Mai's hand and pulling her back down the hallway to the prison's main entrance.

Later that evening, after supper and after the girls were asleep, Mai and Zuko talked quietly in their room.

"He still really upsets you after all this time, doesn't he?" Mai asked tentatively, not sure about opening up old wounds that had never completely healed.

"Yeah, he does," Zuko agreed. "This whole letter thing is just weird. I'm not sure what to do. I can't help but think he's planning something."

"Honestly, I think he's telling the truth. It's up to you, but I would let him do it. Maybe the letter will bring your mother some peace too."

"Yeah, maybe; in that case, I suppose it's alright. I'll have someone bring him the ink and parchment tomorrow."

Mai got up from her chair and walked over to her husband. Sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for," Zuko asked, slightly dazed.

"No reason," Mai replied mysteriously. "I'm going to see about some tea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 9

Traveling with a child can be difficult. Traveling with three children is very difficult as Mai and Zuko discovered on their way to Ba Sing Se. Their latest child, a boy named Roku was now about eight months old. Keiko was almost six and Emiko was three. The girls had boundless energy and ran around the deck of the small Fire Nation ship almost nonstop. Keiko had recently displayed the early signs of firebending and Zuko spent about an hour each day of their journey giving her a lesson in the basics while imparting some of the philosophy of the Sun Warriors at the same time. The little girl was enthralled with the idea of dragons and Zuko had promised to take her to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors when she was a little older.

"Uncle Iroh can tell you stories about the dragons, Keiko," Zuko informed his daughter. "Make sure you ask him."

"Okay, daddy," she agreed.

Zuko was excited about spending time with his uncle. But, what made this visit even more special was the presence of his mother Ursa at Iroh's teashop. Zuko and Ursa kept up a regular exchange of letters and he had visited her twice with his family. Sometimes the Fire Lord wished that his mother would just move back to the Fire Nation. He could visit her much more often and everything would be easier. But considering all the years of not seeing her at all and not knowing her fate, Zuko was grateful.

Iroh had only seen little Roku once, about a week after his birth. Ursa hadn't seen him at all. So, tiring trip or not, everyone looked forward to the visit. Mai enjoyed getting away from the capitol city and showing the children some other sites. As a child, she rarely left the caldera. Her stay in Omashu with her father as governor was her first time away from the Fire Nation. The girls loved their great uncle and were slowly forming a bond with their grandmother. Keiko was learning her characters and sometimes wrote her own little note to Ursa when Zuko sent her a letter.

"Don't you dare bring any help with you," had been Ursa's joking order to Mai and Zuko. "I'll change diapers and feed the baby. I'll watch them so you and Zuko can get out and see Ba Sing Se. I don't see them often, so please let me take care of them."

Obligingly, the couple, who were very hands on parents anyway, did not bring any help with them. When the boat docked at Ba Sing Se, Mai hoisted Roku onto her hip and took Keiko by the hand. Zuko held onto Emiko. One of the ship's crew carried their bags off the ship and onto the waiting carriage that would take them to Iroh's.

The carriage pulled up in front of The Jasmine Dragon. Iroh and Ursa opened the front door and walked quickly down the steps to greet them. After hugging his nephew warmly, Iroh bent down to look Emiko square in the eyes. "And how is my beautiful little Emiko doing?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Ursa headed straight for Mai who was still holding Roku on her hip. "May I take him, Mai?" she asked her daughter-in-law.

"Sure," Mai replied handing the baby over.

Ursa's eyes shone with delight. "Oh, he's beautiful, Mai. He looks a lot like you."

"Thanks," Mai said with a shy smile.

"And Keiko, let's have a look at you too. You're getting so big. I love the notes you send me. I look forward to getting lots more." Ursa stroked Keiko's hair affectionately. "You look so much like your father."

Keiko looked up at her grandmother and smiled. "I am a big girl, grandma. I'm learning how to firebend."

"Well, that is impressive," Ursa declared. Keiko beamed.

"Come see Emiko, Grandma," the girl said, grabbing Ursa's free hand and dragging her the few feet to where Zuko, Iroh and Emiko stood.

"Emiko, you're getting to be a big girl too, aren't you," Ursa asked the middle child.

"Uh-huh," she agreed, nodding her head vigorously and making her ponytail bounce crazily.

"How about we all go inside and have a soothing cup of tea," Iroh suggested. "I've got some jasmine steeping. And I have some very special cookies for the girls."

"Cookies, cookies," shouted Emiko.

"You've just hit her where she lives, Uncle. Emiko loves cookies," said Zuko laughing. "In you go girl," he said to his daughter, giving her a gentle tap on the behind.

The group made their way inside, Zuko and Iroh carrying the bags and Ursa still holding onto Roku. "Should I take these upstairs, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, just leave them at the head of the stairs. You can put them away later."

Zuko walked up the staircase loaded down with baggage. Dropping the bags heavily on the floor, he headed back down the stairs and sat down beside his wife. Ursa had handed Roku back to his mother, and was pouring sweet smelling jasmine tea into delicate green cups with an intricate design of yellow flowers. A platter of almond cookies sprinkled with sugar and cut into interesting shapes sat on the table in front of the girls. Emiko stretched out her arm and grabbed three cookies.

"One at a time, okay Emiko," Mai corrected her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy," she said almost tearfully.

"It's alright, Emiko. Just remember for next time. Nobody's angry at you."

"Is she always that sensitive?" Ursa asked her son.

"Yes," he answered. "She gets upset easily. Keiko's easier going right now."

"Uncle Iroh, can you tell me about the dragons?" Keiko asked the older man who was sipping his tea almost worshipfully.

"Ah, yes, the dragons, Keiko, let me see now," Iroh said thoughtfully as he stroked his chin.

The one time Dragon of the West and fearsome general reached for Keiko and pulled her onto his knee. "Come over here too, Emiko," he said to the moody little girl. She reached for her second cookie, making sure to finish chewing her first, and joined Iroh and Keiko. Sitting on the floor at his feet, she turned her face to his, eyes rapt with attention.


	10. Chapter 10

A Decade in the Life of Mai and Zuko

Year 10

Zuko and Mai stood on their bedroom's balcony watching the spectacular sunset. It was late summer and a cool breeze made goose bumps stand out on Mai's bare arms. She shivered slightly. The Fire Lord wrapped his arm around his wife and drew her close, into his natural heat.

"Better?" Zuko asked.

"Mmm,yes," she replied, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Ten years," he mused, "it's been ten years since the end of the war. So much has happened to us and to our friends and to the world."

"They've been good years," Mai said smiling.

"They have," Zuko agreed. "Are you looking forward to the start of the celebrations tomorrow?"

"Everyone we care about will be there, except your mom, of course. And the kids are going to have so much fun," she laughed. "You know what it's like when all six of them get together."

"I remember the last time very well," Zuko replied. "And our daughter is the ringleader."

"She is the eldest, so it makes sense," Mai stated, justifying Keiko's leader status in all the mischief the gaang's children got up to.

"I suppose. I do wish my mom could be here," Zuko sighed. "But I guess it's impossible to have everything perfect."

"I'm sure she'd love to be here too. You'll see her soon, though, so don't brood, okay."

"I never brood," Zuko replied indignantly. "Why does everyone say that I brood?"

"Maybe it's all those years of brooding," said Mai dryly. "But, you don't do it nearly as much as you used to years ago. There's really nothing for you to brood about anymore, is there?"

"I've got an amazing wife whom I adore," he replied, giving her a quick kiss. "I've got three beautiful children whom I also adore. I found my mom and get to spend time with her. I've got a great uncle and really good friends. Everyone is healthy. Our nation is doing well. The world is doing well. We have a really great place to live, I could go on," Zuko joked.

"We are very lucky. And we'd better get some sleep soon. Everyone will be here tomorrow and it will be chaos. Wanna come with me and check the kids?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it. Then I have to sign a few papers before bed. They can't wait," Zuko replied.

They left the balcony, walked through their bedroom and out the door leading to the hallway. Each of their children had a bedroom close to Mai's and Zuko's. They entered each one quietly, checking the child within, tucking sheets, kissing foreheads, and adjusting a stuffed dragon named 'Sokka'.

"I'm going to my office for half an hour or so, then I'll come to bed," Zuko stated, already striding down the hall towards the business end of the palace. He lit a wall sconce and then a candle on his desk. Settling in his chair, Zuko signed finalized documents. He rubbed his tired eyes occasionally and put his brush down emphatically after he finished drawing the last character.

"Finally," he declared, getting up from his chair, blowing out the candle and putting out the flame in the sconce. He walked back through the maze of darkened hallways to the room he shared with his wife. He opened the door softly, in case Mai was already sleeping.

"It's okay," she called. "I'm still awake. I've been waiting for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day dawned warm and brightly sunny. Only the occasional wispy strip of white challenged the complete blue of the summer sky. Zuko and Mai arose early. All three of their children knocked on their door at sunrise. They could not contain their excitement about the festivities and all the company that would soon arrive.

"Oh, why," Mai complained, "couldn't they play in their rooms for a little while longer?"

Zuko poked his wife in the side mischievously. "Come on, Mai. It's time to get up. Everyone will be here soon."

Mai rose, looking over at Zuko irritably. "You know I hate it when you poke me in the side."

"Yep, I know, but it made you move, didn't it?" he asked smartly.

"Jerk," she said, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

The five of them had a quick breakfast together and then went outside to await the arrival of their guests. Appa was flying in with Aang, Katara, their son, Sokka, Sukki and their twins. Toph and Iroh were coming from the Earth Kingdom together on a ship. The Duke, Haru, Teo and his father were also onboard. Hakoda, Bato, Pakku and Kana were sailing up from the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko's and Mai's children bounded about excitedly in expectation. Both parents snapped "No," after Emiko asked for the eighth time, "Are they here yet?" Emiko, still sensitive, ran off behind a tree to pout. Zuko smiled at his daughter's actions and followed her.

"Hey," he said, poking his head around the tree. Emiko sniffled loudly and wiped a slowly moving tear off her cheek.

"You and Mommy yelled at me," the little girl stated, her voice thick with emotion.

"Aww, Emiko, we just got frustrated with the constant questions. We're not angry. You know that we love you very, very much. You don't have to hide behind a tree and cry. Come back over by us." Zuko extended his hand. Emiko thought for a moment and then put her hand in her father's. Zuko drew her in for a warm hug, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Look, Emiko, they _are_ here now. Go and say hello to everyone," Zuko suggested. The little girl ran as fast as she could over to the flying bison which had just landed in the courtyard. Appa gave her a friendly lick and she threw herself at him, cooing words of affection.

"Hi everyone," she shouted.

"Hello, Emiko," Aang responded. "Are you ready for the big celebration?"

"Yep," she replied. "Mommy and Daddy are over there waiting and your rooms are waiting too. I can show you."

"Slow down, Emiko," Katara stated. "Let us get off Appa first."

All the passengers slid of the giant animal, adults helping the small children. Zuko reached up and took Katara's son from her. The Fire Lord set the small boy down. Roku immediately ran over to him, glad to see another boy.

The ships' passengers arrived at the palace shortly after. Iroh embraced his family, and then stood back to admire them. "What a fine looking family you are," he declared grinning. "You are very lucky, my nephew, very lucky indeed."

Zuko just nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A carnival like atmosphere pervaded the Fire Nation capitol for the next few days. There were games, dances, bending displays of all kinds, and lots of food from every nation. On the final day, the actual tenth anniversary of the war's official end, Zuko and Aang both stood before the throngs as they had a decade before. Addressing his people and the people of the world, Zuko spoke of the sometimes painful changes that the nations underwent, the growth and the regained sense of unity. He likened the changes to ones he personally underwent, from hopeful child, to banished prince to 'war hero' to 'traitor' and finally to a new kind of Fire Lord, one who values the happiness of all people rather than their conquest. After his stirring words, Zuko stepped away from the podium and into the waiting arms of his wife and children.


End file.
